Wiggly Circus
Wiggly Circus is a Wiggles concert in 2010. Setlist # The Barrel Polka # Alabama Jubilee # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Yellow Bird # Hot Poppin' Popcorn # Music Box Dancer # How Are We Going To Wake Up Jeff? # Haru Ga Kita # Hoop Dee Doo # Five Little Joeys # The Shimmie Shake! # Getting Strong! # Follow The Leader # Sing With Me # Clap Your Hands with Dorothy # Wave To Wags # Incy Wincy Spider # The Monkey Dance # Fruit Salad # Shaky Shaky # Play Your Guitar With Murray # Drum Line # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Hot Potato # The Fairy Dance (Instrumental) # Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) Gallery RingotheRingmasterinWigglyCircus.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheBigRedCarinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Big Red Car JeffandSaminWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Sam Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|The Professional Wiggles singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandJeffinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffWakingUpinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff waking up YellowBird-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Yellow Bird" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyCircus.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Ballerina,Ballerina-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" CaterinaMeteinWigglyCircus.jpg|Caterina the Ballerina AdrianQuinnellinWigglyCircus.jpg|Adrian MeganBoltoninWigglyCircus.jpg|Megan RachaelAlleninWigglyCircus.jpg|Rachel SamandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam and Ringo SamandMurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam and Murray AnthonyandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony and Ringo JeffandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Ringo SamandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo HotPoppin'Popcorn-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggles and Ringo File:KarlShoreinWigglyCircus.jpg|Karl MurrayPlayingGretschWhiteFalconGuitarinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray playing Gretsch White Falcon guitar MurrayandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray and Ringo File:DimitriZorininWigglyCircus.jpg|Dimitri AnthonyandMurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" JeffandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheOtherWigglesinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Other Wiggles HaruGaKita-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Haru Ga Kita" SamandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam and Dorothy BradandDorothy.jpg|Brad and Dorothy RingoandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Ringo and Lauren TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Hoop-Dee-Doo-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" BradCarrollinWigglyCircus.jpg|Brad FiveLittleJoeys-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar TheShimmieShake-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" HenryinWigglyCircus.jpg|Henry the Octopus SamandHenryinWigglyCircus.jpg|Henry and Sam TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends WagsandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags and Anthony MusclemanMurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Muscleman Murray GettingStrong-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Getting Strong!" TheWigglyMascotsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainandHenryinWigglyCircus.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWigglyGroupinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggly Group FollowtheLeader-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Follow The Leader" MurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray DorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Dorothy,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Ringo DorothyandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo JeffandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Jeff,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Ringo SingWithMe-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Sing With Me" JeffandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Murray,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Ringo WagsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandSaminWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags and Sam WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags and Ringo JeffandWagsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Wags WavetoWags-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Wave To Wags" IncyWincySpider-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Incy Wincy Spider" TheMonkeyDance-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" AnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony dressing up as blueberry MurrayPlayingRedFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Fender bass guitar RingoPlayingCowbellinWigglyCircus.jpg|Ringo playing cowbell FruitSalad-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar SaminWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam ShakyShaky-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword SamPlayingDrums.jpg|Sam playing drums JeffinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff playing drum CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesPlayingDrums.jpg|The Wiggles playing drums QuackQuack-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" HotPotato-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|"Hot Potato" HenryandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|Henry and Ringo DorothyandHenryinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWiggleFriendsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheLandWiggleFriendsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends Ringo,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Ringo AnthonyandHenryinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony and Henry BradCarrollandGrahamKennedy.jpg|Brad Carroll as the Red Wiggle in "Five Little Joeys" TheNonrealisticWigglesandSimonPryce.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Simon Pryce JeffandSimon.jpg|Jeff and Simon SamandSimon.jpg|Sam and Simon SimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry DorothyandSimon.jpg|Simon and Dorothy WagsandSimon.jpg|Simon and Wags SimonPlayingCowbell.jpg|Simon playing cowbell JeffPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing red Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing the Red Maton electric guitar in bonus clip GrahamKennedy.jpg|Graham Kennedy playing the Red Maton electric guitar in bonus clip MikiFieldinWigglyCircus.jpg|Miki Field IMGP5528.jpg|Sam and the audience 21000.png|UK Tour Trivia * Murray had to leave for some tours and he was replaced by Brad Carroll and Simon Pryce. * Portions of The Wiggle's Asia Tour of this concert were shown on The Wiggles Great Adventure. Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2010 Category:2010 Concerts